<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Boy Found by SParkie96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496351">Little Boy Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96'>SParkie96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much, Leon and Chris get into a spat after Chris comes home drunk smelling of a girl from work and covered in lipstick. Leon decides that maybe they need some time apart just to clear both of their heads. Leon goes to the Burton Mountain House for a little vacation. While there, he finds a little boy huddled next to the generator. </p><p>After demons attack his home and kill his mother, Nero is dropped off and hidden in the human world by Vergil, who is running out of time and has just enough strength to hide his son. </p><p>Rated for Suggestive Themes, Language and Canon Typical Violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brief Leon S. Kennedy/Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Slight Dante/Leon S. Kennedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Night One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this idea is also mentioned in a DanteLeon piece of Leon finding Nero, but this fic is Omegaverse Chreon. Leon finds and adopts Nero because Leon has a soft spot for kids and Capcom won’t let him have kids EVEN THOUGH HE’S A GOOD DAD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long ass drive up to the Burton Mountain House, but damn, it had been worth it. Especially after the day he had had yesterday. Leon didn’t want to think about it as he parked his car in the driveway, hoping that it was just going to be him here this weekend. As much as he enjoyed the Burton’s Company, the Omega just wanted to be alone. </p><p>
  <em> “Why are you like this?!” Chris hollered, “You think I would do that to you?!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Forget it!” Leon hollered, done with this conversation, “Forget you, you fucking asshole!”  </em>
</p><p>Leon clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head to clear it of the memories. His and Chris’s relationship had been a bit rocky lately, mainly due to stress and the missions. And it didn’t help that Chris had been staying late in the office and this new receptionist that they had gotten flirted with the BSAA Captain constantly, even in front of Leon. And then, Chris had gone out with some coworkers, which usually wasn’t a big deal. </p><p>No, it was when Chris came home drunk, smelling of said receptionist’s cheap perfume and her sickening sweet scent and his neck covered in pink lipstick stains, a hickey or two to add to the look. Chris had insisted that he had been trying to get her off of him, but then she started sending him texts constantly, one of which Leon had seen and had blown up. They fought this morning and Chris stormed out, Leon packing his bags and asking Barry if he could stay at his mountain house. </p><p>He had stopped at the BSAA HQ to pick up the keys from Barry, who had been in town, not making eye-contact with Chris at all. The receptionist must not have been impressed with Chris, because she had been giving him pissy looks and flirting with someone else by the time Leon had left. </p><p>And now here he was, lugging his suitcase and another bag up the driveway, Munchie in the pet carrier backpack strapped to his back. It was around dinner time, and the house was dark, and it didn’t look like there was anyone inside. Good. He was alone. </p><p>Making his way up the steps, Leon pulled the keys out of his pocket, fishing through the keyring until he found the one he was looking for; a key with a blue spade, but the size of a normal key. He couldn’t help but recall Raccoon all those years ago, chuckling at the sight of it before inserting it in the lock, which also looked like a spade. Guess he wasn’t the only one who, despite everything that had happened back then, missed Raccoon City and the RPD. </p><p>The “City of Dreams and Change”...turned into a nightmare. And boy, did that city really change people...in more ways than one. Could either give you trauma that you never could have dreamed...or change you into a monster that craved face. </p><p>Luckily, Leon had managed to escape the latter, but he had been forever changed. Marred by the trauma. He wasn’t the same man as the one he had been all those years ago, nor was he the same man as he was even last year. With every mission, every disaster, every...thing, he felt like he was losing bits and pieces of himself. </p><p>And he felt like he was an inadequate Omega because of it. After he had lost custody of Sherry, he yearned to nurture a pup of his own. It was the one constant over the years. That’s why he had been so hellbent on helping Manuela...why he wanted to protect Ashley...why he had adopted Munchie. Hell, he had even been very protective of every person he worked with and even coddled Chris the couple of times that he was sick. </p><p>But he guessed that didn’t matter. He only got to keep Munchie...and his partners never stayed...and clearly he was boring Chris, feeling utterly rejected by the recent events. But hey, at least he got to see Sherry more and visit Manuela. And Munchie was his faithful feline companion. </p><p>Which is why he thought he deserved a vacation. Leon needed to clear his head and get away from it all. </p><p>Munchie meowed from behind him, reminding him how cold it was outside and how much the snow was starting to pile up, “I know, bud. Sorry, just...distracted.” Leon apologized. </p><p>Inserting the key into the lock, he unlocked the door and let himself and Munchie in. Inside was a bit better, there was no snow nor was there a bitter wind, but the house was still kind of cold and damp. He tried a light switch, giving a sigh when the lights didn't kick on. Great, the power was out...though, he did recall Barry mentioning that prior to him leaving for the mountains. Something about a generator. </p><p>“Stay here, bud.” Leon told Munchie, setting down the carrier on the floor by the couch, opening the little door and letting the cat out before taking out his cellphone. </p><p>He called up Barry, asking him about how to get the power on in the house. Barry instructed him over the phone about how to go about doing so. First, he had to check the fuse box down in the basement and turn everything off if they weren’t already off. They didn’t want to overload or blow anything out. Leon did so, using the flashlight on his phone to see. Once he did as he was instructed, he was then instructed to go out to the backyard to where the shed was. Inside would be where the generator was kept. </p><p><em> “Alright, there should be a switch or something on the side...or maybe it’s a lever…” </em> Barry tried to recall. </p><p>Leon nodded, pulling on a string and turning on the light bulb that hung overhead. Once it turned on, the Omega jumped and let out a startled sound, dropping his phone in the process. </p><p>Huddled up next to the generator...was a little boy. A fairly small little boy who was obviously freezing, and Leon wasn’t sure if it was his eyes or the trick of the light, but it looked as though the little boy had snow white hair and a glowing hand. He was also quite pale and frail looking, wearing only a blue hoodie and red shorts and boots, making Leon a tad worried. It was so cold out..he must have been freezing! Who was this boy? Why was he here? How had he gotten into the backyard despite the high fence and locks? </p><p>Pale blue orbs looked up, the little boy jumping himself at the sight of Leon, holding his backpack and stuffed black cat tighter to his chest. He had something strapped to his back, but Leon couldn't quite tell what the pole or pipe looking thing was.  </p><p><em> “Leon? Kennedy! You there?!” </em> Barry called through the phone, <em> “Hello?!”  </em></p><p>The little boy looked around, seemingly searching for a way out, Leon slowly crouching down before him with his hands up in a defensive manner, showing the boy that he meant no harm. The Omega picked up his cellphone with his free hand, informing Barry that he had found a kid in his shed. </p><p><em> “WHAT?!” </em> Barry exclaimed, <em> “You found WHAT?!”  </em></p><p>“There’s a kid here…” Leon repeated, eyes still focused on the little boy before him, “I’m not gonna hurt you...what are you doing here?” </p><p>The little boy continued to watch him cautiously, swallowing down a nervous breath, “...My Daddy...told me to hide…” </p><p>Leon furrowed his brows, eyes softening, “Hide from what, bud?” </p><p>“...The monsters…” The little boy said in a hushed tone, as though speaking any louder would draw the attention of these “Monsters”, “Daddy said they’re called “Demons”.”</p><p>Leon furrowed his brows, feeling a tad concerned. Were there BOWs up in the mountains? He asked the little boy what these “demons” looked like, the little one describing clearly what they looked like, though, outside of a very few different breeds of BOWs, he had never heard of them talking and demanding “Sparda Blood” or looking for swords, or whatever. Was it all code, maybe? Was this little boy’s father a former scientist or a source who knew about a new outbreak? He saw that the little boy had bandages on his arm, his hand looking a bit...mutated, his heart sinking a bit lower.</p><p>“What happened to your arm, bud?” Leon asked gently, looking over the small limb, “Did one of these demons attack or bite you?” </p><p>The little boy looked down at his arm before looking up at Leon, shaking his head, “No, Daddy wrapped it up because he said I had to hide it to blend in. That humans would think my arm was scary.” </p><p>Now the Omega was even more confused than before. His arm had been like that <em> before </em>the BOWs? Was this little guy like Manuela had been? </p><p>Leon introduced himself before he asked the little one his Daddy’s name, and then his own name. At the same time, he had picked up his phone and told Barry to send some information to the BSAA, putting the phone on speaker so the man could hear. The little boy told him his name was Nero, he was three years-old, and his Daddy’s name had been Vergil, who apparently had been “very old”. When Leon asked about his last name, Nero shook his head, saying that he really didn’t have one. That he was just Nero, Grandson of “Sparda” and now the “Protector of the Yamato”. </p><p>“...Barry, did you get all that?” Leon asked.</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah...uh...how do you spell Yamato? And what is Sparda?”  </em>
</p><p>Leon spelled out the word as best as he could and then asked Nero about “Sparda”, to which the little boy informed him that “Sparda” was a knight of the demon realm and had been his grandfather, but he himself had never met the man. He really didn’t know much else outside of that. Leon then asked about this “Yamato”, to which Nero brought out a sword from behind his back, holding it up with his bandaged hand. </p><p>“...It’s a sword?” Leon asked, carefully reaching for it. </p><p>Nero tentatively handed it over so Leon could see it, the Omega studied it to see if there were any details or something that could tell him it’s significance. Or at least to see if there was a code or symbols of great importance, maybe coordinates to a lab or a location, or something. That’s usually how it all turned out, find an artifact with numbers or letters or a symbol carved into it and it usually acted as a key for something later on. Why else hide it along with this little boy? </p><p>“It opens doors.” Nero simply said, “You have to cut the air and it opens a portal...but Daddy said only Sparda Blood can weld it.” </p><p>Leon simply nodded, holding the sword in his hands before tucking it under his arm, holding his hands out to Nero, "How about we get you and your stuffed kitty inside before we freeze out here?” He offered with a friendly smile. </p><p>Nero smiled and nodded. Barry reminded Leon to start up the generator beforehand, saying that they would most likely freeze if he didn’t start it up. Leon gave an “Oh, right,” before going about turning it on. Once he did, Nero jolted at the sound, smacking the machine with his mutated hand. It paused for a moment before continuing to operate. Leon hung up on Barry before the man could panic over the noise. Leon chuckled, unzipping his coat before pulling it off, wrapping it around the little boy and then picking him up and carrying him inside. </p><p>Nero had been left with a stuffed cat, or a panther, a backpack with little clothes and a couple of toys, and the odd “magical” sword. The blanket had been one of the Burtons’ blankets. Leon felt a bit heartbroken for the boy, especially because he had been left all alone in these freezing cold temperatures for god only knew how long. </p><p>“You live here?” Nero asked, as Leon stepped inside, gently closing the door with his foot. </p><p>“I don’t, but my friend does sometimes.” Leon explained, gently setting Nero down by the fireplace, grabbing some firewood and the book of matches on the mantle, “I’m staying here because I’m on vacation.” </p><p>“Oh,” Nero said, “What’s a vacation?” </p><p>Leon chuckled, explaining that it could mean a lot of different things for different people. While he lit the fire, he explained that, for him, it meant a break from work. He decided to go somewhere different from his home, and the mountains were a great place to go when he needed a break. </p><p>“Y’know, besides all the snow and stuff.” Leon said, lighting the fireplace with a sigh of contentment, “But once you’re inside, it’s nice and warm and the view is great.” </p><p>Nero nodded, holding his little hands out to feel the warmth of the fire, giving a little sigh of his own. Once it was lit, Leon and Nero heard a little “Mrrp” behind them, Nero jumping at the noise but then watched with interest as a gray feline came out from under the couch, lying on the hearth in front of them. </p><p>“Whoa...you have a kitty?” Nero asked, holding up his own stuffed kitty, “Shadow, look! Leon has a kitty too!” </p><p>Leon chuckled, ruffling the little boy’s hair and telling him to stay here with Munchie while he turned on the rest of the house so they could eat. Nero nodded, gently petting the cat’s soft fur while Munchie sniffed at him. Nero giggled when Munchie purred, headbutting the little boy’s hand and not minding the claws. Leon set the Yamato on the counter before going downstairs to the fuse box.</p><hr/><p>“Okay, so, I figured, since I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet, and I don’t know what you like, I’m gonna order us some pizza.” Leon said once he got the power back on and sat next to the little boy by the fireplace, “Do you like pizza?” </p><p>He had secretly called Barry, who informed him that the BSAA was running information checks to see if anyone had heard anything about BOWs or laboratories in the area. He also was running a check on the names Leon gave them as well as the sword. Leon had taken pictures of it with his phone and sent them in, but no one had seen or heard of it before. They also made a call to the local police station about anyone looking for a lost little boy, but that came back negative as well. </p><p>So, Leon now had a little boy with seemingly no connection to anyone and a sword. He would have to wait until Nero allowed him to see his arm. Or wait until the little boy was asleep and then check it and take pictures then. Just to be on the safe side and make sure that they didn’t have to worry about an impending biohazard. For now, Leon took it upon himself to take care of Nero. </p><p>Nero looked up at him, big blue eyes full of curiosity and confusion, wrinkling his nose as he furrowed his brows, “What’s pizza?” </p><p>Leon gave him a surprised look, “You’ve never had pizza? Ever?” </p><p>Nero shook his head, “Nope.” </p><p>Leon asked him what he was used to eating. Nero admitted that the cook or Mama would make turkey, chicken, fish of all kinds, potatoes, vegetables, etc. By the sounds of it, Nero had been on a healthy diet and hadn’t truly had pizza, burgers or any of that. Just full course meals with the occasional dessert of cakes or chocolates. Maybe a pie if his Mama or the maids had made any that day. </p><p>“Did you want me to make you a normal dinner? Or pick something up like that?” Leon asked. </p><p>Nero shook his head, “Can I try pizza, please?” he asked, genuinely wanting to know what this “Pizza” was. </p><p>Leon gave a smile, “Okay. So, Pizza is like...it’s kind of like bread with gravy, cheese and a little bit of garlic. Sometimes you can get pepperoni or vegetables or even certain types of fruit or fish.” </p><p>Nero giggled as he wrinkled his nose once more, “Gravy? Ew!” </p><p>Leon chuckled as well, “Well, gravy is actually another word for tomato sauce. In my family, that’s what they call tomato sauce.” </p><p>“Oh!” Nero said, now understanding...kind of, “I like ‘mato sauce!” </p><p>“Do you like it with cheese and bread?” Leon asked. </p><p>“Yeah!” Nero exclaimed happily, “Mama used to make garlic bread and it tastes good with spaghetti and meatballs!” </p><p>Leon nodded enthusiastically, “Well, it’s kind of like that, but with, and I think the place around here uses this, Mozzarella cheese and a little bit of garlic.” </p><p>“I want some!” Nero exclaimed, now excited, “Please.” </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Leon chuckled, finding the odd little boy to be absolutely adorable, “I’ll order us one cheese pizza...and some garlic bread with the little sauce cups. Just in case.” </p><p>“YAY!”</p><p>While they waited, Nero asked Leon what felt like a billion questions and babbled about his own life back home, but the Omega didn’t mind at all. Nero was a curious little three year-old who had been dropped off and left to practically fend for himself, but he seemed like a very brave little boy who had been uprooted from his everyday life due to some horrific event that had taken his mother from him.</p><p>Overall, Nero reminded him very much of Sherry, but Leon hadn’t gotten the chance to be there for her like he wanted to be. But unlike Sherry, or even Manuela, Leon wouldn’t let the government get their hands on Nero. He would fight tooth and nail before he let that happen to another child again. </p><p>Leon looked down at the little boy as Nero followed him around the house like a lost puppy. And Leon was actually surprised to see that Munchie had allowed Nero to hold him, the cat didn’t seem to mind being carried around like a sack of potatoes. In fact, it seemed like Munchie loved it, by the sounds of the purring. And Nero seemed to enjoy Munchie’s company, asking “Mr. Munchie” if he loved pizza too.</p><p>“He can’t have pizza.” Leon chuckled, paying the pizza guy for the pizza before closing the door, “But he does love his “Num Nums”.” </p><p>At the sound of “Num Nums”, Munchie made a chirping sound, head snapping upward and looking up at Leon, meowing up at the Omega. Nero asked what “Num Nums” were, making Munchie wiggle around even more. Nero gently set him down, Munchie eagerly jumping up onto the counter and meowing loudly. </p><p>Leon set the pizza down on the coffee table, before going to the backpack sitting on the couch. He pulled a little treat bag, Munchie’s meows becoming louder and more eager as he followed Leon, Nero chasing after the feline. </p><p>“Here, want to give him one?” Leon asked as he knelt down beside Nero, pouring a treat or two out of the bag and giving them to Nero, “He’ll eat it right out of your hand.”</p><p>Nero held the treats, offering them to the cat and watching in excitement as Munchie leaned in and began nibbling the treats. The little boy giggled as he felt the tongue lick his hand, tickling his palm once the cat had finished the treats. Leon petted the cat’s soft head, calling Munchie a “Good Kitty” to which Nero parrotted, doing the same. </p><p>“Alright.” Leon said, standing upright with his hands on his hips, “Pizza time!” </p><p>“YAY!” Nero cheered, following Leon into the kitchen as the Omega retrieved plates for the pizza and cups for the soda. </p><p>Nero sat on the couch next to Leon, watching the Omega as he ate his slice while trying to figure out how to eat his own slice. He showed Nero, folding his own slice and then bringing it to his mouth, biting off the end of it. Nero looked from the elder to his slice of pizza, mimicking Leon before leaning in and biting into his food. He chewed it experimentally, Leon watching and then chuckling as the little boy’s eyes lit up in excitement before practically devouring the whole slice. </p><p>“Oh! Slow down there, bud.” Leon advised, setting down his plate and pizza before dabbing away the sauce from Nero’s mouth as the little boy reached for another slice, “You don’t want to get an upset belly.” </p><p>“I won’t!” Nero protested, looking up at Leon with big blue eyes, “I pwomise!”</p><p>Leon smiled, “Okay, just remember; the more you eat tonight, the less likely you are able to have it for breakfast...or lunch tomorrow.” </p><p>Nero looked up at him in surprise, “Pizza for breakfast?! You can do that?!” </p><p>Leon nodded, “Uh, huh.” </p><p>Leon continued on, telling Nero that he hadn’t brought a lot of options for breakfast yet, saying that he planned to go to the market tomorrow. On the brightside, they now had pizza or cereal and toast. Nero had no idea what cereal was either, to which Leon gave a short explanation. He had ones that tasted like little crunchy cinnamon toasts called Cinnamon Flakes and something else with marshmallows shaped like dinosaurs and chocolate pieces called Dino-Bites. </p><p>Throughout the whole explanation, Nero had been thoroughly confused, not knowing what cinnamon toast was or what marshmallows were. Leon forgot that Nero was “not from around here” and his story about being from some strange “realm” seemed to become more and more possible. </p><p>“Okay...so, I’ll show you the boxes tomorrow and I’ll let you try some, and you can decide which you want to eat for breakfast. Deal?” Leon proposed, holding out a hand for the little boy to shake. </p><p>“Deal!” Nero accepted, shaking Leon’s hand with his mutated hand.</p><hr/><p>Once they wrapped up dinner, Leon unpacked his stuff and Nero did the same, with what little belongings he had with him. Leon gave him a bath after Nero had a bit of trouble doing so himself. He finally unwrapped his arm and let Leon see it, the Omega discovering that the little boy had the arm since birth. Leon looked over it, not recognizing it as any mutation he had seen, and the scales seemed to stop just before Nero’s shoulder. It was covered in scales, like that of a reptile, but blue and red. The hand itself was dark blue as well as the claws that tipped his fingers. It glowed slightly...but it didn’t look like anything like Leon had ever seen. </p><p>“And you swear you were born with it?” Leon asked, double checking, “Your Daddy didn’t inject you with anything?” </p><p>Nero shook his head, “I always had it.” </p><p>“And Daddy is “normal” as well?” Leon asked, “He looked like you and me?” </p><p>Nero nodded, “Sometimes. Sometimes he looked like a giant demon, but only so he could fight the bad demons.” </p><p>“Right.” </p><p>After the bath, Leon dried Nero off and helped him dress into a pair of underwear and footie pajamas. Nero picked up Shadow before he asked if they could watch a movie, to which Leon nodded and turned on the television, flicking through the stations until he found a random movie with a guy dressed as a blue superhero and a cannon for an arm. They had watched that, and a few other superhero movies.</p><p>Leon glanced at the clock, making a face at the brightly glowing blue “9:30pm” as it illuminated from underneath the entertainment center. It was that late? Already? Where had the time gone? He let out a yawn, stretching out his aching limbs and feeling joints popping and bones cracking as he did so. He looked over at Nero, smiling as the little boy fought to keep his little eyes open, holding his stuffed kitty and swaying. </p><p>“Ready for bed, bud?” Leon asked gently, standing upright and holding his hands out toward him. </p><p>Nero sleepily rubbed at his eyes, giving a slow and tired nod, climbing off of the couch and letting Leon pick him up. Leon cradled the little boy against his chest, feeling snow-white hair tickling the crook of his neck as he carried the little boy to a room next door to his. He was about to put him down into the bed, but Nero had fussed, glancing nervously at the window before burying his face into Leon’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. </p><p>“I don’t wanna sleep alone…” The little muffled voice whimpered, “What if the monsters come back?” </p><p>Leon gave a sigh, but not one out of annoyance or defeat. More so out of understanding, rubbing Nero’s back. He knew how the little boy felt, fearing that “being alone” meant that he was vulnerable to attack or fearing that something bad would happen. And the poor little guy probably still had nightmares of whatever it was that he had been through.</p><p>Leon gave a reassuring hug, purring lightly, “You can sleep with me tonight. I won’t let the monsters get you.” </p><p>Leon climbed into bed, lifting the covers with one hand while holding Nero with the other arm. He carefully and slowly laid down, not moving too fast or awkwardly for fear of dropping the little boy or slipping and falling. Nero stayed nestled to his front and not letting go as Leon finally managed to lay them both down under the covers. Nero moved impossibly closer, as if afraid something would tear him away from Leon if he loosened his grip. </p><p>Leon held him, letting the little boy nuzzle his head up underneath his chin, “Comfy?” He asked, smiling a little as he felt Nero nod. </p><p>Munchie gently pushed the door open, jumping onto the bed and laid at the foot of it, curling into a ball, “See? Even Munchie is going to protect you.” </p><p>Nero looked up at him, tired eyes looking up at him with an adorable pout, “But he’s a cat.” </p><p>“True. But cats sometimes make good guardians.” Leon pointed out with a chuckle, “And you fed Munchie his “Num Nums”, so he’ll definitely protect you.” </p><p>Munchie’s head perked up, making another “mrrp” sound. Leon chuckled again, telling the cat that he couldn’t have anymore treats for the night. He would have to wait until tomorrow and Nero would give them to him. Once the cat settled down, Leon turned his full attention to the little boy, Nero’s eyes drooping closed before shutting and drifting off to sleep. Leon laid his head against Nero’s, purring softly before drifting off. </p><p>While he did so, he wondered if Chris missed him...or was moving on. He hugged Nero tightly, blinking away the tears, sniffling but trying to fight the urge to get upset. He couldn’t get upset, Nero would see and then get upset too. </p><p>“Leon?” Nero’s little voice asked softly, rousing from sleep.   </p><p>“Y-Yeah, bud?” Leon asked, looking down at Nero. </p><p>The little boy offered Shadow to the Omega, “Like Munchie protects us from monsters, Shadow fights off sadness.” </p><p>God dammit. Leon sniffled back more tears, cursing his emotions as he hugged the stuffed animal, sandwiching it between them as he held Nero. </p><p>“Thanks, buddy.” Leon said, wiping away his tears. </p><p>His response was little snores, not helping the chuckle leaving him as he found himself drifting off once more. </p><hr/><p>In the kitchen, Leon’s phone sat next to the Yamato on the counter. The device vibrated with unanswered calls from Chris, and texts from Barry...but there was one text that he wouldn’t see until morning from an unknown number. Said number would come from a place Leon had never been or even heard of. There were nine little words attached to the message:</p><p>&lt;A little birdie told me you found my sword&gt;</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the lack of updates recently. A lot has been going on irl. I recently got promoted at my job and will also be working on a Devil May Cry Vergil themed zine. My job did cut back their hours due to the pandemic, so I'll have a bit of free time after work. I'm still going to keep up with updates though when I get the chance, as well as in between projects. </p><p>Thank you for being patient with me and I really appreciate all of the feedback and support! </p><p>Happy Sunday Funday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Protect the boy…” </em> A voice whispered in Leon’s ear, making the Omega moan in his sleep and move his head away from the offending sound that tickled his eardrum, <em> “Protect him and the blade…”  </em></p><p>“Wha…?” Leon moaned in his sleep. </p><p>His question went unanswered as something, or someone roused him from sleep. The whole mattress was moving, a little body landing on top of his own as little hands shook him awake. It took another moment for him to regain his bearings, taking in his surroundings and remembering where he was and what had happened. He chuckled as the little hands shook at him again, Nero looking from him to the window with wide blues.</p><p>“Leon! Look!” Nero exclaimed, pointing with a little clawed finger outside, “What’s going on? Are you sad?” </p><p>A yawn left him as Leon looked out the window, noticing that it had started snowing already, “It’s just snowing, bud.” He chuckled, scooping Nero up and hugging him, “There’s supposed to be a lot of it today.” </p><p>“But why?” Nero asked as Leon carried him over to the window, the little boy touching the chilled glass with his demon hand as they watched the snow fall from the sky, “Are you sad? Upset?” </p><p>Leon shook his head, saying that it was just something that happened up in the mountains because of how cold it got this time of year. He then asked why he thought he was sad or upset. Nero explained that, where he was from, Daddy’s emotions controlled the weather. Like, right before he and Daddy fled, and when Mommy died, there was a blizzard that destroyed their home. The demons didn’t help much either, but most of them got swept up in the snow and winds. </p><p>Leon listened, still not quite understanding what Nero was talking about and still thinking that it was just his way of coping with whatever had happened to him. Leon let him continue to talk, going to the kitchen so they could have some breakfast. They had been halfway down the hallway when Leon heard something, or someone, moving around the kitchen. It couldn’t have been Munchie, mainly because the feline couldn’t open and close the refrigerator door by himself. </p><p>Nero had gone quiet in his arms, tensing up as blue eyes widened in fear, “Monsters?” He whispered, looking at Leon.</p><p>Leon shook his head, gently setting the little boy down and telling him to stay put. Nero gave a small whispered protest, but did as he was told, watching as Leon went ahead. Leon kept low to the ground, creeping through the hallway soundlessly as he made his way to hide behind the couch. Leon peeked up over the top of it, raising a brow in confusion at the figure standing in the kitchen. </p><p>“Y’know I can hear you creeping around, right?” The man in the kitchen asked, turning around with a pizza box in hand, eyes looking to where Leon was hiding, “By the way, you’re out of pizza.” </p><p>Leon’s eyes widened in shock at the other male, who smelled of another Omega. The first thing he noticed was how freakishly tall the other was, even by Omega standards. He was a good head taller than Leon himself. Like the little boy in the hallway, the man had snow white hair, which was messy and unruly. Piercing blue-green eyes scanned over Leon’s form as he watched him. The man in question was clad in a black leather shirt and red leather pants as well as a long, almost floor length red leather coat and boots, his hands clad in black fingerless gloves. There was a giant sword tied to his back, and from the opening in the man’s coat, Leon could see two guns on either hip. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Leon questioned, “How did you get in here?” </p><p>The man held up his hands in a defensive stance, “Easy there, buddy. I’m not here to hurt you. Just came for my sword.” </p><p>“No!” Nero’s little voice called, bolting past Leon before going to the counter where the Yamato was, “That’s Daddy’s sword!” </p><p>“Nero!” Leon protested, hopping over the couch and retrieving the little boy and the sword, holding them protectively, using his own body as a sort of shield against the mystery man. </p><p>Those eyes followed the little boy and the sword as Leon stood in front of Nero, “Well...I always figured Big Brother was antisocial...but apparently he has a mate and a pup I didn’t know about.” </p><p>“Who are you?” Leon demanded an answer. </p><p>“Like I said, just here for the sword.” </p><p>“Well, you can’t have it.” Leon said, glaring up at the taller man, “It’s this little boy’s sword now.” </p><p>The taller scoffed at that as he stepped closer into Leon’s space, looking down into his eyes. Leon stood his ground as they stood chest to chest...or well, Leon was chest to...lower chest with the taller guy. Either way, Leon was not backing down to this bastard. He promised to protect Nero and the sword was important to Nero. They stood there in silence, Nero practically tucking himself up against Leon’s leg. </p><p>After several more minutes, the white haired man smiled at Leon, “You got spunk...I’ll give ya that. Luckily, I don’t kill humans or kids.” He took a step back, holding out a hand to Leon, “The name’s Dante.” </p><p>Leon looked from the man’s face to his outstretched hand, accepting it hesitantly, “Leon. You know Nero’s father?” </p><p>“I didn’t even know Vergil had a kid.” Dante admitted as Leon picked Nero up, the little boy still clutching the sword, “I’m guessing you’re not the kid’s Mama?” </p><p>Leon shook his head, “I found him in the shed out back. He said his father and mother had been attacked by “Monsters” or something.”</p><p>“Demons, most likely.” Dante guessed aloud, “Vergil and I aren’t very popular...and now, neither is that little boy. It’ll be a matter of time before they find him, unless you give me the Yamato.” </p><p>“No!” Nero protested, hugging the sword tightly. </p><p>“He’s not too crazy about letting it go.” Leon explained, cupping the back of the little boy’s head, “Why do these demons want this sword so badly?” </p><p>Dante sighed as he led Leon and Nero over to the couch, explaining that the Yamato had been one of Dante’s Father’s swords. It had the power to cut through dimensions and was even a key that could open the door to Hell. It had once sealed the door between the Human World and the Underworld shut before it had been given to his older twin. Demons had been trying to get their hands on that blade, and Sparda Blood, for centuries. </p><p>“And now…” Dante said, looking to Nero, who sat in Leon’s lap, “It looks like Vergil passed it down to his son.” </p><p>“But...why?” Leon asked, “He’s just a kid. If this “Vergil” Character knew how dangerous it would be to have this thing, why pass it on to a kid?” </p><p>“Protection?” Dante suggested, “Maybe he was hoping that they would go after just him and not the kid with the sword? Or...maybe the sword would be put inside of a chosen human vessel for safekeeping?” </p><p>Dante pointed at it, Leon and Nero looking down and watched as the part of the blade touching Leon’s hand glowed softly. Leon retracted his hand as though the thing had burned him, the trio watching as the glowing stopped. </p><p>Leon looked from it to Dante once more, shaking his head, “I don’t understand...I’m not Sparda Blood...I can’t protect it.” </p><p>“Don’t have to be a Sparda necessarily.” Dante explained, “It just has to find you worthy...but if you really don’t want to be bothered with it...I can take it off your hands.” </p><p>Once again, Nero refused to part with the sword, putting it in Leon’s hand. They watched as the sword glowed once more, making the veins in Leon’s arm glow as well. Leon’s arm felt...tingly, almost like it was spasming. </p><p>Dante pulled it away before anything else could happen, “Easy there, kiddo. Leon here isn’t like you or I. We don’t know what could happen if you let the Yamato meld with his soul. The only one who would know how to go about that without killing your friend here is your old man.” </p><p>“But...Daddy isn’t here.” Nero said, “I don’t know where he is.” </p><p>Dante nodded, “Which is why we can’t just put the sword in Leon. You don’t want Mr. Leon here to die, right?” </p><p>Nero shook his head, “No…” </p><p>“Good.” Dante said with a nod, “Which is why I’m gonna take this with me until I can find your Dad…” He noticed the deflated look in the little boy’s eyes, looking at Leon, “Or...I can leave it here and my friends outside can put a protection spell on your house and watch it for the time being until I can locate Vergil...deal?” </p><p>Leon looked unsure at first, mainly because he still needed to go out and get groceries for him and Nero, but then he took one look into that little boy’s eyes and sighed, “Deal. I’ll just have to call someone to have groceries delivered.” </p><p>“Already did that.” Dante said, tossing Leon his cellphone back, “Called some guy named Chris on your phone and asked him to pick up some groceries.” </p><p>“...You did what?”</p>
<hr/><p>The other Omega left without another word, disappearing as fast and as sudden as he appeared. Through the snow, Leon could see a van parked across the street, Dante going over to it and talking to whoever was inside. Nero was against his leg, hugging it as they looked out of the window.</p><p>"Is that a bad guy, Leon?" Nero asked, looking up at the elder. </p><p>Leon shook his head, "I don't think so. I think he's your Uncle...and he seems to know a lot more about your situation than I do, so we're going to have to trust him, okay?" </p><p>"Otay…" Nero replied in a small voice, but then he gave a little pout, "But I'm mad at him. He ate all the pizza."</p><p>Leon did chuckle at that as he looked down at the little boy, "That he did." He looked back up, stomach churning as a familiar green truck pulled up and pulled into the driveway, the "BSAA" logo printed on the backdoors, "But don't worry, I'll make you something better for breakfast. Deal?" </p><p>"Deal!" Nero agreed, turning back to the window and catching sight of the truck, "What's that?" </p><p>"...a friend." </p><p>Leon watched anxiously as Chris made his way up the driveway, several grocery bags in his hands and arms. He seemingly didn’t notice Dante or the van across the street, but that could have been due to the falling snow and the cold air blowing in his face. Leon went to the front door to let the man in, Chris shivering as he was embraced by the warm air. </p><p>“I’m surprised you reached out to me for groceries…” Chris admitted, Leon taking a couple of the bags from him as Chris shrugged off his jacket and hung it by the door, “I thought you wanted to get away from me?” </p><p>Leon sighed, taking the groceries to the kitchen, “Well...I missed you and I kind of can’t leave the house due to, well, the weather..." He then froze as he realized something, "You got up here fast...what are you doing up here?”</p><p>Chris was about to answer when he noticed a little boy sitting on the couch with Leon’s cat and a stuffed cat, “...Who’s this?” </p><p>Leon stopped in the middle of putting away the fruits and vegetables, “That’s Nero, he was in the Burtons’ shed.” Leon put the rest of the groceries away before starting up breakfast, “Nero, come meet my friend!” </p><p>The little boy peeked over the couch before timidly coming out to the kitchen. Nero latched onto Leon’s leg, looking up at Chris with a bit of uncertainty. Leon introduced the two, Chris realizing that this all sounded familiar to him. He had heard a bit about the boy and something about demons from Barry, who had been looking through the BSAA’s Database.  </p><p>“I just...I didn’t think he was serious…” Chris admitted, looking from Nero to Leon, “Nor did I think you were the one inquiring about all that…” </p><p>“Well, he clearly was.” Leon said with a shrug, “And you still didn’t answer my question about how you got up here so fast.” </p><p>Chris blushed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He cleared his throat, saying that he had been asked to transport some documents to the Canadian Headquarters near the border. Leon rose a brow as he listened, clearly not buying the man’s tale but deciding not to say anything aloud. Nero still watched Chris, the man having not introduced himself to the little boy yet. </p><p>“Are you a good guy?” Nero asked, interrupting the man, “Leon said you’re a friend.” </p><p>Chris looked down at the little boy, offering a friendly smile, “I am. I fight bad guys and monsters. My name is Chris.” </p><p>Nero’s eyes lit up at that, slowly pulling away from Leon’s legs, looking up at the man in wonder as he slowly approached where Chris was sitting at the breakfast bar, “I’m Nero. You fight monsters?” </p><p>Chris nodded, saying that he fought monsters to keep people safe. Nero climbed onto the seat next to Chris, Chris helping him onto the chair with a hand on his back and carefully pulling him up under his arm. Nero told him all about what had happened, Leon not helping the small smile that crept onto his lips as he listened while occasionally interrupting to ask what they wanted for breakfast.</p><p>Despite his and Chris’s current predicament, he always did admire how the Alpha had a way with kids. Underneath of his hardened exterior, Chris was a loving and caring man. A gentle giant, as Leon often described him as, with a heart of gold. As he served the eggs and bacon, he swooned at the sight of Nero now sitting on Chris’s knee, now adamantly talking about the movies he and Leon watched last night. Chris listened intently, smiling and nodding while occasionally adding to the conversation. The sight was like that of a Father listening to his pup, Leon melting at the sight.  </p><p>And then he remembered what he accused Chris of and immediately felt guilty once more. Chris wouldn’t cheat on him. He was too loyal an Alpha...too nice of a guy. </p><p>A guy, who could have anyone he wanted...but chose Leon.</p><p>“Shit…” Leon cursed to himself before joining them at the table, swallowing down the lump in his throat. </p><p>He needed to apologize.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, how long do we need to sit out here?” Lady asked in annoyance, feet kicked up on the dashboard, “I’m freezing my ass off.” </p><p>Trish merely chuckled at her companion, leaning back in her seat, “Until Dante gets a clue and figures out what the hell to do about the Yamato and Vergil’s Spawn. Or until demons show up for the spawn and sword.”</p><p>Her and Lady were sitting in a sort of RV/Van, watching the mountain house where “Leon” and Vergil’s son and sword were supposedly in. Trish and Lady had just gotten done setting up the stones and symbols before Trish cast a protective spell on the property. Trish didn’t mind sitting there and staking out the place, but Lady wasn’t so content with just sitting there and doing nothing. </p><p>“That’s another thing that bothers me; I can barely fathom anyone sleeping with Dante, but he’s the more human out of the two,” Lady rambled on, “And yet...Vergil is the one with the kid. Who in their right mind would have sex with Vergil?” </p><p>Trish laughed outright at that comment, “You assume the person was in their right mind when they slept with him. Then again, I do remember Vergil being a bit more sane before Mundus turned him into a monster.” </p><p>Lady scoffed and shook her head as she stared out of the window, “He was a monster before Mundus got his hands on him…” </p><p>“Well, when men get desperate they…” Trish began as she adjusted the rearview mirror, catching sight of a shadow passing behind the van. </p><p>She jumped, turning back to see if her eyes were deceiving her, Lady turning her attention to the other woman and asking what was wrong. Trish hopped out of the van, going around to the back to investigate, but unfortunately, or fortunately, finding nothing. </p><p>Lady had gotten out as well, Kalina Ann in hand, “What? What the hell is going on? Is it a demon?”  </p><p>
  <span>Trish surveyed the area, looking all around but again finding nothing, “I...I don’t know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to scout out the area, keeping watch of the house and the neighboring houses, keeping a lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Though the falling snow and the depth of it made it difficult to trek through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They somehow missed the shambling form of a man in tattered robes making his way around the back of the Burton Home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Two and a Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Chris began as Leon reemerged from the guest room, having just tucked Nero in for a nap after Lunch, “...I’m surprised you texted me. The last time we spoke, it felt like you were about to tear my head off of my shoulders.” </p><p>Leon sighed as he and Chris went to the living room. The weather was progressively getting worse but the house was sturdy enough that they didn’t need to worry about something caving in or the power going out. Leon sat on the couch while Chris relaxed back into the recliner adjacent to the sectional. The crackling of the fireplace and the muffled sound of the howling wind were the only sounds they heard in the background while occasionally filling the silence between them. </p><p>“I’m sorry for that…” Leon apologized, “I was just...I don’t know.”</p><p>“You know I would never do that to you, Le.” Chris replied softly with a shake of the head, “You mean too much to me…” </p><p>“I know...and again, I’m sorry.” Leon apologized once more, “But...I wasn’t the one who texted you.” </p><p>Chris cocked a brow in surprise and confusion. Leon gave another sigh as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped together as he tried to figure out where to start. He recalled that it started yesterday, after he drove up and put his bags inside the living room and then went out to the shed while on the phone with Barry, because he had to start up the generator to power up the house. </p><p>“That’s where I found Nero.” Leon explained, “He was just huddled up in the corner all by his lonesome...he was only wearing a hoodie, shorts and boots and was curled up in the blankets they kept in there. That and his backpack. And that sword…” </p><p>“What sword?” Chris asked, brows furrowed as he leaned in, listening intently. </p><p>Leon sighed as he continued, saying that Nero had been hiding in the shed with a sword called “The Yamato”. Nero claimed that his Dad had left it with him and hid them there due to some “demons” or monsters that were supposedly after them. </p><p>“BOWs?” Chris asked, “I didn’t hear anything about BOWs in the area.” </p><p>Leon shook his head, “Neither did I. I didn’t go out to check though. Taking care of Nero was more important at the time.” </p><p>Chris continued to listen as Leon continued on, explaining that he had taken pictures of Nero’s arm and the sword and sent them to Barry. Leon was still waiting on results and information from the man, but chances were that Nero’s arm had nothing to do with viruses or BOWs. Same with the sword. </p><p>“I thought that maybe,” Leon began, “Nero’s Dad had been a scientist or something and the sword was a key for something...but I’m guessing the BSAA is stumped...and I already handed it over to Nero’s Uncle.” </p><p>“Nero’s Uncle?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Leon nodded, “This morning, I heard someone in the kitchen and went to investigate. Came out and saw this guy standing there by the counter. He was looking for the sword.” </p><p>Leon continued on saying that the man’s name was Dante and he knew about the sword and Nero’s father. Said some bad people and monsters would be here to get both of them, but he was gonna go out and find Nero’s father while his friends stayed and protected the house. He didn’t know if he could trust Dante or his friends, but they knew what was going on, so Leon had to go on a little bit of faith here and trust them. </p><p>“He was the one who texted you.” Leon admitted, “Dunno why...but he did. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Chris shook his head and gave a shrug, “Don’t be. This has obviously been a confusing situation for you so you don’t need to be given grief about our bullshit.” </p><p>“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have given you grief to begin with.” Leon said, “I know you would never do that to me. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He paused and scoffed to himself, shaking his head, “I wasn’t thinking.” </p><p>Chris sighed, giving a reassuring smile as he leaned forward and patted Leon’s thigh, “It’s fine...it’s behind us now. Let’s just move forward, alright?” </p><p>“Alright.” Leon nodded in agreement, “I still want to apologize for accusing you of cheating.” </p><p>“And you’re forgiven.” Chris said.</p><p>They sat there in a moment of silence, sitting next to each other without saying a word as they listened to the crackle of the fireplace and the muffled howling of the wind as it blew the snow around outside. </p><p>Chris’s eyes caught Leon’s as the Alpha cleared his throat, “So...what now?” </p><p>“Well,” Leon sighed, “We wait, I guess...and then…” </p><p>Chris raised a brow, “”Then” what?” </p><p>Leon breathed another deep breath, looking to the guest room where Nero was sleeping. Chris had already read his body language before Leon actually said anything.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll find his Dad.” Chris assured, “He’ll be okay, Le.”</p><p>Somehow, the Omega didn’t feel so assured or comforted. That was only a fraction of his worries. He was worried about Nero, of course, but he was also worried about Nero being taken away...or killed. If what Dante said was true, Nero was in a lot of danger. If he could even trust Dante or his friends. But at the same time, Leon had just met the kid and he didn’t exactly have the most stable of homes nor was his quaint apartment in DC roomy enough for a three year-old. And besides, he had already let down two little girls in the past...maybe he shouldn’t go for the hat-trick. </p><p>But his Omega really didn’t want to leave the boy behind with a ragtag team of strangers.</p><p>Another sigh left Leon as he sat back on the couch, turning the television on as he exchanged smiles with Chris. He kicked his feet up on the cushions next to him. Chris nodded and did the same. Although Chris had forgiven him, there was still a bit of tension between them, but Leon had a feeling they would get back into the swing of things in no time. Chris had the same feeling too of course. </p><p>As the movie played, Chris scooted over a little closer to Leon, who caught the movement out of his peripherals with a smile. He pretended not to notice, scooting closer to Chris. He heard the Alpha chuckle moving a bit closer too, Leon doing the same. This little game continued until they were flush against each other, leg against leg and shoulder brushing shoulder. Leon and Chris stole glances at one another as the movie played on the television. They would look away when the other’s eyes met theirs, turning away from one another with matching blushes. </p><p>Leon bumped his shoulder against Chris’s, Chris bumping lightly back. Leon looked up at Chris, who looked down at him. Blue met brown as they admired one another, blushing mad and smiling like idiots. Leon’s eyes moved from the Alpha’s eyes to his lips as he leaned in, Chris meeting him halfway. Their lips brushed against one another’s, within kissing distance. </p><p>“Leon!” Nero’s little voice called, freezing them in their tracks.</p><p>They both sighed, but they were still smiling. Leon licked his lips and patted Chris’s thigh, “I’ll be right back, Big Guy.” </p><p>“I’ll be here.” Chris said with a smile, watching Leon go to the guest room before turning his attention back to the television.</p><p>He had seemingly not noticed the shadow figure shambling down the hall into the main bedroom, nor did he see the tendrils reaching after Leon, who went to the Guest Room across the hall. </p><p>Leon went to the Guest Room, oblivious to the tentacle slithering behind him and along the walls and the carpet. He went to greet Nero, but furrowed his brows in confusion when he noticed that the little boy was still napping, snoozing peacefully as he cuddled his stuffed cat close. </p><p>“What the…?” Leon began. </p><p>Had he been hearing things? Before he had the chance to step inside the room, something wrapped itself around his head and over his mouth. He looked down and let out a muffled sound of surprise. Smooth, inky black tentacles grabbed at him and wrapped around his limbs. He pulled at them in vain as he felt more slither their way around his legs, arms and waist, pulling him backward. Muffled yells escaped him, but the sound was swallowed up by the tentacle around his head and mouth. He was pulled backward into the Master Bedroom.</p><p>Chris jumped as the door to the Guest Room slammed shut at the same time the Master Bedroom did with twin bangs, “What the hell was that?!”</p><hr/><p>Leon struggled and thrashed around as best as he could as the tentacles pulled him back onto the bed, pulling his arms upward and growing taunt when his arms were stretched above his head. His legs were pulled taunt as well, spread slightly so he could not thrash about or kick his legs. His midsection was held in place by two tentacles wrapped around his waist. His mouth was still covered, held down against the bed. </p><p>All-in-all, he could only slightly move his head while the rest of him was tied to the bed. </p><p>He tugged at his bonds, only stopping when he spotted a man dressed in dark and ragged clothing, or a tattered cloak, standing at the end of the bed. Leon narrowed his eyes, trying to see the man’s face, but alas, it was covered by the equally tattered hood. He did make out a squared chin and lips, the skin gray and cracked looking. He sniffed the air, but the person seemingly didn’t have any sort of identifiable scent. It just smelled like something was burning...or had already burnt to ash. He winced as the mysterious man coughed harshly, bending almost in half. </p><p>“Not...much...time…” A raspy voice from the man said, a long and lean arm reached down into the folds of his cloak to retrieve something, “...they’re...coming…” </p><p>Leon’s eyes widened in shock as the man produced a sword, the Yamato to be exact, unsheathing it from its sheath. The cold steel of the blade winked at Leon as the man threw the sheath away from him, lifting the sword above his head, the tip pointing downward as he approached the bed. Leon let out muffled protests, shaking his head as he pulled at his binds. </p><p><em> “Let steel pierce flesh and bond with soul,” </em> The man began, coughing in between, <em> “Take this vessel and consume him whole.”  </em></p><p>Leon tried to thrash and rip at the tentacles, legs managing to move slightly as he tried to kick at the man in vain. He watched in fear as the man thrust the sword into Leon’s chest, the Omega screaming as it pierced his heart...but it didn’t hurt. Wild eyes looked down as saw a bright glow where the sword burrowed into his chest, the man forcing it into him. </p><p><em> “May his bones never break nor his flesh shall tear. Grant him strength that none human can compare,” </em> The man continued, <em> “Strengthen his will and may his blood never spill.”  </em></p><p>Leon watched in confusion, shaking as the sword went deeper inside of him, his entire being tingling and warm. What the absolute fuck was going on? Who was this guy?! Is this what Dante was talking about earlier? </p><p>“Onto you, I give you my strength,” The man coughed, thrusting the sword in deep enough until it eventually sunk into Leon, disappearing in a flash of blue light, “And my power...and my very soul. This blade...was crafted by my father’s hand…” Another cough as the hood fell from his head, revealing his face at last, “Yamato has found you worthy...as have I.” </p><p>Leon looked up at the man who, like Dante and Nero, had snow white hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was cracked and his veins ran black under the porcelain skin. He sat his cracked hand over Leon’s fluttering heart, Leon feeling chilled skin through his shirt. </p><p>“Protect my son.” The man said, Leon finally realizing that this was Vergil, “And when the time comes...you will bring Yamato and lead Nero back to me.”  </p><p>Leon didn’t move as Vergil pulled away from him, watching as the man’s form began slowly disintegrating, falling like the snow outside, “You are not like others of your kind, Leon Kennedy. You have seen horrors untold and rejected the same temptations that have corrupted your kind...do not disappoint me.” </p><p>With that, the man, along with the tentacles disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, Leon coughing as he sat up and accidentally inhaled some of the smoke. He waved the rest of it out of his vision and space. He heard banging at the door before it finally flew open, Chris standing outside of it looking winded and concerned. He had his Beretta between his hands, pointing it inside and looking around the room and only lowering it when the room appeared to be clear. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Chris asked as Leon swung his legs over the side of the bed, but was a bit shaky on his feet, “I heard another voice in here...was it that Dante guy?” </p><p>Leon held onto Chris as the man went to his side, shaking his head and coughing some more, “No...I think it was Vergil.” </p><p>“Vergil?” Chris asked, “Who is Vergil?” </p><p>They heard a little sound by the door, Nero standing in the doorway with wide blues, Shadow in his human hand’s grasp, “Daddy...he was here…” His little demon arm was glowing as a clawed finger pointed at Leon’s arm, “And he gave you Yamato.” </p><p>Leon and Chris exchanged confused looks before Leon looked down at the arm Nero was pointing at. Leon lifted his right hand, he and Chris watched in shock as a glowing blue line weaved itself into an intricate pattern on Leon’s palm, the back of his hand and through and around his fingers. Symbols were drawn in the center of his palm in a language Leon couldn’t understand. The intricate designs resembled that of a tattoo, snaking their way up Leon’s arm before stopping at his elbow. They glowed brightly before seemingly disappearing into thin air, his skin normal looking once more. </p><p>“Well...that’s different…” Chris muttered as Leon examined his own hand once more.  </p><p>“Tell me about it.” Leon agreed, studying his now normal looking hand.</p><p>He felt odd for a moment, head practically spinning even. Leon’s eyes fluttering open and closed before slumping against Chris’s side, Nero and Chris’s voices calling his name the last things he heard before his world faded to black. </p><hr/><p>Dante was standing in the ruins of what appeared to be a Japanese styled home, the snow and the bitter chill of the wind blowing at him, but he didn’t feel cold. It hadn’t taken long to find the portal in which Nero seemingly came through...as well as the snow storm he had unknowingly brought with him. Said portal was by the lake a couple blocks away from the house Leon and Nero were staying at. It seemed to also lead to where Vergil had been hiding after he had been freed from Mundus’s control...or maybe before that and had hidden his bride and spawn there. </p><p>Speaking of which, he had found the Bride of Vergil several feet from the house...as well as pieces of her inside the house and in the pond outside. He had found her head, as well as the heads of the other human servants that lived there, on pikes lined up in a row in front of the house, a warning should Vergil or Nero return he supposed. Judging by the claw marks, charred walls, and destroyed furniture and windows, Mundus’s followers found Vergil’s house and family and killed Nero’s Mother while Vergil took Nero to safety.</p><p>
  <span>But why? He knew why the demons had come and tried to kill Vergil’s family...but he had never previously known his brother to fancy humans in such a way nor did he ever expect the man to have kids with a human. And why hand off his weapon to his son? Or pass it off to the poor sonuvabitch that found Nero with it? It didn’t make sense to Dante, mainly due to how much Vergil valued their father’s weapon. He had used it to open a portal to Hell to get the rest of their father’s power, so it didn’t make sense that the Alpha tried to part with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning, Vergil?” Dante asked aloud as he surveyed the premise once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While wandering, the toe of his boot nudged a book lying facedown on the hardwood floor. He hummed curiously, crouching down to examine it. He tentatively picked it up, turning it over in his hands to read the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in horror, “No...no way…he’s gotta be out of his goddamn mind!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>